halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kambei 'Nerevar
is a skilled and deadly member of the ancient Crusader order, made up of wandering knights who pursue justice across the breadth of known space. As deadly and as skilled as he is, he's many times more intelligent, and capable of rooting out corruption and villainy where ever he goes. His unyielding and unflinching quest say him bequeathed the title of 'Crusader-Saint', one of only seven in the Crusaders. Biography Early Life Born to two serfs working the land in the shadow of the Vadum keep, Kambei was born in times of peace. The Covenant was steady, and they had yet to encounter the human race. His family had served as farmers on the Vadum lands for generations, and it was expected of Kambei to join them in their life. However, it became apparent early on that Kambei had greater dreams. From their home he could see the training yard of the Vadum keep, where the warriors of the great lineage were trained. He dreamed to join them, and bided his time. At the age of sixteen, he left home to join the Covenant military, to serve as a warrior. The same year, the Covenant discovered the Human race, and war was declared. He would find purpose in this. Warrior in Training Shortly after signing up for the military, he was taken to a local camp to ascertain his skills. Passing the physical and mental examinations, he impressed the recruiters enough to be sent to the prestigious war college in Iruiru. Here, conditions were difficult, but he persevered and became stronger for it. Being the son of serfs, he came up against many warriors who came from backgrounds of Keep families, bearing the name of great lineages. Many wouldn't allow him to forget the nature of his lowly station, but he cared little. A studious disciple, he learned as much as he could on warfare, reading the books of great warriors, absorbing it all like a sponge. While he proved an able warrior, he proved his greatest weapon to be his mind. Gifted with brilliance and quick wits, he excelled in many of the mock war games with his fellows, devising strategies and ploys to use in battle. Through these, he'd earn the begrudging respect of his peers, who came to respect his skills as a strategist. At the war college he would prove his mettle as a disciple, proving himself as a strategist and warrior, and would graduate with honours. In 2529, he received his first deployment order, and after bidding farewell to his family, left to serve the Covenant. Battle of Charybdis IX His first deployment was to the Kar'dama Legion. This legion, assigned to the Fleet of Surreptitious Glory, would see several years as reserves, patrolling the edge of Covenant space against potential human counter attack. Despite their position as reserves, the fleet master ensured they were constantly drilled, keeping them in a state of readiness and conducting war games. This would keep their skills up and wits sharp, and when they were finally called to battle, it paid off. The Fleet of Surreptitious Glory was called upon to attack the human world of Charybdis IX. The invasion fleet dropped out of slipspace close to the planet and immediately pressed the assault with haste. The few warships defending the world were quickly destroyed, allowing them to make landfall. Kambei's unit was sent to the largest population centre to scour a major landing zone, and capture the vital position. There was little in terms of resistance as the Covenant forces overran the beleaguered defenders and destroyed much of the capital in wanton violence. Kambei initially distinguished himself during the battle, taking a bunker complex from the UNSC defenders, and cutting off vital fire support for the forces down the hill from them. As the fleet came into position, they retreated back to their ships and began to glass the surface. Kambei was conflicted about his first, true, battle. He'd experienced the glory of being a warrior, testing himself against the enemy and overcoming them, but he'd found himself unsure of the violent genocide of the planet's people. Did they truly deserve such a fate? No other race encountered by the Covenant encountered such a brutal fate, and were given the opportunity to join the Covenant. He quickly pressed these thoughts to the back of his head, and endeavoured to be an ever better warrior. In the aftermath of the battle, the Kar'dama legion was granted leave time, returning to Sanghelios for the rest deserved by victorious warriors. Travelling through Karuna city, he and a troupe of his fellows went out to find themselves entertainment for the night. Stopping at a bar, they began a toast to their victory. A little melancholic over their easy fight, Kambei stayed to the edge of the group, drinking mostly to himself. That's when the woman behind the bar struck up a conversation with him. Initially uninterested, she asked him about his work as a warrior, and he wasn't particularly interested in what she had to say. When She instead asked him about his parents, he divulged a little information about his family, only to see her beaming in admiration. She was born in a Keep, but left to find a new life, but became impressed his position despite his lowly birth. They talked late into the night, even after his comrades left, and even after the bar closed, and talked through until dawn. By the time they realised how long it'd been, they just laughed it off. Kambei asked if he would see her again, and she gave her a place, a time and her name, Jalae 'Talam. They met again that day, and spent time in each other's company. During the next few weeks of his vacation, he would visit Jalae, and they enjoyed one another's company. What started as friendship soon blossomed into love. While their affections for one another were clear, there was little they could do, as the date for his redeployment crept sooner. In the final week before he had to return to duty, he climbed into mountains surrounding Karuna and brought back a flower that only grew near the peaks of these mountains. Giving it to her, he asked her to wait for him to return. After a final moment of intimacy, he left to serve again. Battle of Kholo The Kar'dama legion was moved to the fleet of Righteous Vigilance, serving under their faithful commander and the Prophet of Conviction. While they were mostly relegated to support roles, the fleet finally received an opportunity to do battle when they discovered the world of Kholo. The initial orbital battle was severe and violent, with the meagre defences overwhelmed and destroyed in short order, and prompted a mass drop pod assault on the surface. Going in under the first wave, Kambei was now in command of a file of Kig-Yar, who accompanied him on the drop. Initially dropping into what they thought was a covered courtyard, they instead dropped into a kill zone in front of a building fortified by the UNSC. Half the unit was killed soon after landing, the machine gun emplacements in the building serving to pin the rest. With most of their officers dead, and many wounded, Kambei took charge of the situation. Rallying his forces, he established his Kig-Yar into a phalanx of shields to cover them from fire, while marksmen attempted to suppress the gunners. This gave Kambei the diversion he needed to flank the building and throw all of the plasma grenades he currently carried. The explosions rocked the interior and softened resistance, allowing him to break in with his file and finish off the survivors. Taking this building, they turned their attention to the UNSC forces in the street, raining fire down on the infantry trying to take cover down there. They pressed on and took an anti-aircraft battery, their original objective. With the battery down, their commander was free to land with the bulk of the force. Commended for his actions, He was given command of the remaining units in his Lance, and tasked with sweeping a group of fields to their west. Taking his unit, he commanded them to break into a wide formation. Sweeping the fields, they found nothing, up until they covered the last area, in which they discovered a family of humans cowering in the bushes. Their hiding place found, they immediately bolted. Seeing no fairness in shooting unarmed humans in the back, he gave the command to hold fire, which was immediately ignored by two fellow Minors, who gunned the humans down without concern. Angered by their dishonourable action, he rebuked them in front of the whole unit. With their sweep done, they returned to their rendezvous point. The Legion had landed, taken ground and committed heavy casualties on the humans, despite their advantage. They'd swept for relics, but found nothing of worth. Now it was time for them to leave. As the ships came down to begin glassing, the Kar'dama legion left the planet. For his actions during the battle, Kambei was promoted to Major, and gained command of his own unit, something some of the high born warriors under his command resented. Returning after the battle to Sanghelios, he got back into contact with Jalae 'Talam. She had indeed waited for them, and they renewed their courtship. It was their dream to be married, but given that she came from a Keep of good standing, and he came from serfs, he would have to prove himself. He knew that he would have to be valorous in battle once more. Once more, he would have to leave for battle. Battle of Alluvion For a few years, Kambei served as part of a scouting force, launching the occasional strike, monitoring the enemy's position, reporting on their strength. While important work, it was thankless, and Kambei needed to advance in the ranks, if he was to claim Jalae's hand in marriage. During this time, he maintained long distance communications with her, the sound of her voice making him feel at ease. In 2542, the fleet of Righteous Vigilance was given orders to attack the colony of Alluvion. The cities were naturally protected by steep cliffs and dangerous bluffs, and surrounded by a ring of anti-air emplacements. This meant it was only accessible from the air, or by a number of dangerously exposed roads. The only alternative was a drop pod assault, but this would land them directly on top of the human forces, and leave them surrounded. Given the dangerous nature of their undertaking, the officer placed in command of this mission, General Gor 'Lodam, asked for volunteers. Kambei was the first to step up. Initially distrustful of Kambei's reasons for what most would see as a suicide mission, he nonetheless accepted him. He was followed by a hundred more, the only volunteers to do this. The drop pod assault was launched shortly after the Covenant took control of the skies from the UNSC, and was immediately met with blankets of flak fire from the ground. Many didn't even reach the ground, and Kambei himself was lucky to make it at all, his pod pockmarked with dents and shrapnel. Quickly organizing under 'Lodam's command, the force made their way to the western barricade, charging the UNSC defenders. Kambei fell under the command of an Ultra by the name of Tark 'Mdama, and followed him into the trench works with six other warriors. After a half hour of battling, they finally broke through, only for Kambei to turn back and realise the other six had fallen. With only Tark and himself, they took it upon themselves to take the sniper nest overlooking the barricade, flushing out and killing the marksmen hiding up there. Now raining down plasma on the defenders, it gave 'Lodam's main force the cover they needed to break through and take one of the anti-aircraft blocks. However, UNSC reinforcements approached, trying to sweep through the building. Drawing his sword, Tark killed a score of them, cutting through the soldiers with contemptuous ease. However, the final two released a volley of fire at close range, wounding him. Stumbling back, he made it to cover, giving Kambei time to cut down Tark's assailants. Attempting to tend to his leader's wounds, Tark just batted his hands away. Tark knew the wound was mortal, and he hadn't long left. Thrusting his deactivated sword into Kambei's hands, he told him to use the sword to cut through the humans and catch up to the general, then deliver Tark's apologies for dying without his permission. Dying in his arms, Kambei took up his sword and ignited it. Charging into the human warriors in the corridor beyond, his fury was great, and his sword swift, with limbs flying freely of their owner's body. Fighting his way out, he made it to 'Lodam's position, and reported Tark's death. Lamenting the loss of one of his finest officers, he told Kambei that effective immediately, he would be promoted to Ultra. With most of the officers dead, Kambei would serve as his second, and hold a hill close to their position with a group of men, warding off any counter attack by the UNSC while they awaited the arrival of their reinforcements. Taking with him eight men, they marched up to the hill and took covering positions. As humans attempted to advance upon them, they opened fire, cutting many of them down. Under a hail of gunfire and mortars, they still held true, rebuking the enemy again and again. It was only when the humans sent their finest, the shock troopers, did Kambei pause for thought. Warriors as skilled and as experienced as himself, he and his remaining men fought desperately to hold them off, and as they stormed the bunkers on the hill, they fought in hand to hand combat. Despite their obvious advantage in armour and strength, the ODSTs hurled themselves at them, whittling their numbers down until three remained, all wounded. Kambei and the other two withdrew to a fall back point, their final stand position, and prepared to fight to the death as warriors. It was then that the first wave of Banshees screamed in over head, raining fire down on their enemies. Reinforcements finally arrived, turning the tide in the favour of the Covenant. As the main bulk of the force landed, the small vanguard force was allowed to return to the ships. Once back in orbit, 'Lodam sought out Kambei. Finally finding him, he made the promotion official. He was now an Ultra, and he would keep the sword gifted by Tark. He was given several citations for bravery, including the Light of Urs, one of the highest any warrior can receive. Soon enough, Alluvion was glassed, and the fleet returned to Sanghelios for much needed rest and rejuvenation. Kambei met with Jalea, and told her of what had occurred, with his promotion, and bravery awards. Now they felt the time was right to marry. Kambei approach Jalea's father, asking for her hand in marriage. Initially wary of the lowly offspring of Serfs, he was impressed by his performance in battle. He gave him permission to marry his daughter, and soon after the two were wed in a small, private ceremony, with only a few present. Finally married, they moved to a modest home in Karuna city. Soon Jalea was with child, and the two were happy. Soon after, they had a baby boy together, Tama. For the next few years, Kambei would return to service intermittently, fighting a few battles for the Covenant. He would return and spend quality time with his family, teaching his son, and being a good husband. However, his life would be turned upside down by the disastrous battle at Concord. Battle of Concord In 2551, the Covenant discovered the heavily populated world of Concord, further into human territory than they had yet approached. Committing a sizeable force, they spent several weeks building up their strength before launching their invasion. They expected the planet to undefended due to how far behind the battle lines it was. Unknown to them at the time however, the Office of Naval Intelligence had cracked the encryption on Covenant codes, and knew of their gathering, and the plan to attack Concord. When the Covenant came out of slipspace, they expected a few defence vessels, they instead found themselves heavily outnumbered. Almost immediately, they came under fire, losing the advantage as the UNSC pummelled their fleet. Despite this, a small number broke through their lines, determined to make landfall and gain the advantage. As part of the invasion force, Kambei lead his lance onto the surface, their Phantoms touching down under heavy fire. Advancing on the city of Lethbridge, his Lance was placed under heavy bombardment from air support and armour, but they still advanced. Capturing a beachhead, they allowed for more infantry and armour to be taken to the surface. Initially successful in their gains, Kambei lead his unit with distinction, breaching UNSC lines. However, they unprepared for the ferocity with which the UNSC would counter attack. The UNSC forces hurled themselves at the Covenant aggressors, knocking them off balance. Soon forced back to their own landing zones, the Covenant were backed into a corner, and taking very heavy casualties. In orbit, they fared little better, and were gradually losing the battle. Eventually, the retreat was sounded, the Covenant were going to fall back, out of the system. Phantoms braved the airspace to try and pick up any warriors still on the ground, and get the back to the fleet before they left. Kambei's unit desperately tried to hold the landing zones against ever increasing UNSC forces, and in the effort to stomp them, his unit was hit by an artillery shell. The explosion gravely wounded Kambei, tearing up one of his legs and giving him a score of wounds to his torso. Left dazed and unable to walk, his compatriots pulled him onto a waiting Phantom and they withdrew. The battle had been a disaster, with the Covenant losing over half of their forces, while incurring little damage in return to the UNSC. In shame, the Fleet Master committed ritual suicide, and many other higher officers were demoted or relegated to support units. Kambei had been badly wounded during the battle, and medical treatment proved to do little to help him. His leg was mangled, and would take significant treatment for it to become usable again. Such was his pain that he was given a potent painkiller, which would prove to be his undoing. Fall Like many wounded warriors, he was returned to Sanghelios, for treatment, and to be with his family. He was in hospital for several weeks, his wounds under treatment, and during this time he was given constant pain relief. The painkiller he was given was addictive, and soon he was dependent on it. He was cleared to leave the hospital, though he required a crutch, and returned to his family. His wife tended to him while he was crippled, and his son, now 9, helped around the house. However, the addiction to his pain relief medicine grew, and soon, he ran out. Though he was now close to being ambulatory, he needed the medicine more than ever. Telling his family he was going for walks to get his leg back to a good state, he went out into the seedy underbelly of the city to search for somebody that would be able to sell him his medicine. Soon, he found a dealer, a seemingly well mannered man called Nara, who sold him it at a good price. Buying it, he returned home and took it, relieving his pain and his addiction. Unknown to him though, Nara had cut the drug with a few additives, intended to increase it's addictive properties. Now he was more hooked than ever, and visited Nara as often as possible, who began increasing his prices. Soon his home life began to degenerate as his addiction became clear to his family. His behaviour began to change, his physique began to wither, and their coffers began to grow empty. His wife, concerned for his well being, attempted to confront him on it, and in response he struck her. Immediately reticent, he grovelled at her feet, begging for her forgiveness. She forgave him, and told him he had to go clean, not for his sake, but for his family. He attempted to break the habit, and even tried to return to duty, but the addiction was so strong, he could hardly pull himself away. This was made even worse by the fact Nara visited him, offering him cheap top ups for his medicine. Initially declining him, Nara grew angry and left. When Kambei attend a physical, to prove he was fit to return to the military, the withdrawal kicked in, and he became distracted and on edge, and as a result failed the physical and mental examination. At the end of his rope, he returned to Nara, begging for for medicine. Nara gave it to him, for double the usual cost. Continuing the hits, days, weeks and even moths slipped by, and the war came to its conclusion without Kambei fighting again. As political, religious and military upheaval began around them, Kambei was lost in a world that was increasingly different to him. Continuing with his painkillers, the world felt better when he was on it. This addiction grew, as did the ever spiralling costs of each hit, forcing Kambei to take money from his wife, and sell their belongings in order to get enough money. His addiction became a burden on his family, and a mark of shame, until they could no longer bear it. He returned home one evening to find his wife and son's possessions gone, and a note on his bed. "My love I can no longer take what you have become. The man I fell in love with has been lost in a miasma of shame and degradation, and the beast he was replaced by is unfit to raise a son. You have brought shame upon this family, and I have taken the most drastic action to protect our son from this stigma. I have returned to the family Keep, and both me and our son now bear the name of my lineage, 'Talam. Yours eternally, Jalea 'Talam." In a fit of rage, he tore apart their home, wrecking the furniture, smashing appliances, leaving claw marks across the walls, before falling into heap, and crying out like a wounded beast. He lay on the floor through the night, sobbing at his own predicament. Come morning, his despair reached such a point he only saw one way out. He took a rope from his tool shed, tied it into a noose, and hung it from the rafters in his home. He stepped onto a chair, fitted the noose snugly around his neck, then kicked away the chair, the noose going tight and choking the life from him. Now hanging from his neck, he gurgled and cried as his life ebbed away. Hanging oneself was considered a coward's suicide, but he felt he deserved no better. His fate was changed though, when the rope couldn't bear his burden and snapped, leaving him in a heap on the ground, sobbing at his failure to even kill himself. Removing the noose, he went to get a hit he desperately needed. Visiting Nara in his den, he immediately took the drugs from Nara and hit up, but when Nara demanded payment, he realised he had none to offer. Nara insisted that payment be due in some form or another, and had two of his enforcers grab him and pin him down on a desk. Forcing his right arm out, Nara took a knife from his pocket, and took Kambei's shaking hand. Pressing the knife to his rightmost digit, he forced the blade through, severing his thumb. Above Kambei's screaming and pleading, he placed the blade to his next rightmost digit, and pressed the knife into it, cutting it away. Kambei screamed, not from the pain, but from the monstrous action wrought upon him. By cutting away two of the fingers on his sword hand, Nara made it more difficult for him to wield a blade with the finesse and skill he once did. Finally released, Kambei cried out in anguish at his loss. Nara, to console him, gave him a high dose of drugs, placing him into a stupor. When he came too, he was amongst the other pathetic drug users in Nara's den, too bewitched by Nara's products to ever escape this place. Preparing to leave, Nara told him he belonged to him now, and he'd stay here until told otherwise. Collapsing to his knees, Kambei finally gave into the despair. He didn't care about his fate now. Nara just chuckled at his misery, and began counting his money, when the door to his hideout caved in. In strode a figure clad in burnished red armour, with sword in hand. Declaring Nara to be a criminal beyond redemption, he announced he was here to slay him. Sicking his enforcers on the figure, the lone warrior dispatched them both with ease, using a single motion to cut down all three. With his guards down, Nara panicked, attempting to escape, but was cut down by a blade through his back. The warrior turned to the wretches in here and declared them free of Nara's influence, but their lives were in their own hands. Many thanked the warrior and left, but others stayed, too far gone to be saved. Kambei collapsed at the feet of the warrior, and begged to know who he was. He told him his name, Yokla 'Ktol, and that he was a member of the Crusaders, an ancient order of warriors dedicated to the pursuit of justice. He then told him if he wished to know more he should visit their Chapter House, in the hills above the city. With that, 'Ktol left, almost as soon as he arrived. The Journey Returning to his home, he collected a few special belongings, and the last, little amount of cash he had. Packaging up some clothes and food, he set off, walking out of the city and into the mountains. The journey should have only lasted two days, but soon he would hit complications. As he hit the mountain trail, poor weather began to roll in, reducing visibility, and making the trail treacherous. Finding shelter in a cave by the road to spend the night, he was set upon by bandits. Even with his senses addled by drugs, he was still a fierce warrior, fighting two of them off, before crushing the skull of the third when he tried to take his pack. Rather than stay and fight, he took off into the night, attempting to escape the Bandits. Travelling off the route, his trail was virtually impossible to find. As the night got darker, he was hit by another obstacle. On the come down from his last infusion of his painkiller, he began to suffer from withdrawal symptoms. In the near darkness of midnight, with his mind and body wracked by withdrawal, he lost his way. Tumbling through the darkness, he fell and broke his left arm, before eventually collapsing under a tree. Coming too, in the cold light of the morning, he struggled to his feet. Finding a few lucid moments, he created a crude splint for his broken limb, and tried to find the path again. Finally finding the dirt path again, he took to it again, climbing through the treacherous hills. In his state, he found going difficult, and took up a broken tree branch to keep him stable. A day passed, then another. The journey was far more difficult than he had imagined, but finally the Chapter House was in sight. Clambering the the last few dozen metres, he collapsed in front of the gates. Clawing at the tall gates in front of the centuries old building, he begged to be allowed in. The Crusaders guarding the gatehouse initially looked down and said nothing. That was, until 'Ktol came to the palisade above the gates. He told him he could steal see the spectre of addiction over him, and he would not be allowed into the Chapter House until he banished it. Crawling over to the side of the road, out the way of the gate, he collapsed. The day passed into night, and the night in turn gave way to dawn, and once the sun reached its peak, 'Ktol came back to see if Kambei was still there. He wasn't in sight, leaving 'Ktol a little disappointed. Preparing to turn away, he spied him in the distance. Kambei was walking back up the trail, with several slain game creatures slung over his shoulder. Despite no weapons, and deep in the thrall of drug withdrawal, he'd managed to capture and kill several small creatures that called this mountainside their home. Over the next few days, Kambei established a small camp outside the Chapter house, with some limited cover from the environment and a small fire pit. The Crusaders became curious about this man outside their doors, who didn't accost anybody on their way in or out, and didn't bother the guards on duty. 'Ktol began to talk with him from the walls, asking about himself. As weeks drew on, 'Ktol came out of the Chapter House to talk with him directly, offering him some water, since it was difficult for him to collect any out there. Out there. They talked about their war experience, and what lead them to where they were now. 'Ktol, despite his severe Crusader code was a very affable and jovial man. He also began to trade some of the game 'Nerevar caught for some more varied food from inside the Chapter House. Weeks would pass, with Kambei surviving through snow, rain and hail. After six weeks outside the Chapter House, the drugs out of his system, and his mind unclouded for the first time in years, 'Ktol came out and asked if he was ready. Kambei solemnly nodded and followed him in. Now his life would begin anew, as a Initiate of the Crusaders. Initiate of the Crusaders Brought into the Chapter House for the first time, he was brusquely examined, then placed in a series of trials testing his mental and physical strengths. Despite the withering effects the drugs had on his system, and his otherwise crippled right hand, he proved to be more than capable, passing all tasks set to him during the physical. However, it was during their mental examination that he proved able. Intelligent, resourceful and quick witted, he had everything they sought in an Crusader. Many were unsure of him however, especially given his precarious history as a drug addict, but 'Ktol was sure of his selection. Just reaching a consensus, he was brought into the Chapter House as an initiate. Given his own bunk and clothing, he had the first opportunity to wash and clean himself for weeks. Group with several fresh initiates, he drilled and sparred with them, while also undergoing thorough testing to improve his senses and hone his mental acuity. While he proved to be leagues above the others in his studies, his sword play and combat abilities were hampered by by his mutilated right hand. Seeing his failings, and the frustration it caused him, 'Ktol took him back down into the city under the pretence of getting supplies for the Chapter House. While down in the city, 'Ktol took him to a cyberneticist, to look at his injury to see if it could be repaired. Initially hesitant of having cybernetics implanted, the doctor was adamant that he could return full functionality to his hand. 'Ktol paid for the procedure, and insisted that Kambei undertake it, as he could not become a Crusader with his hand in that state. His two missing digits were replaced by cybernetic ones, each with similar strength and mobility to his original digits. They'd need little in terms of maintenance and would work as well as any flesh and blood digit. Soon after the procedure, Kambei became dismayed by the seeming lack of motion, as he had difficulty controlling it. The Cyberneticist insisted it was not an immediate fix. It could be many weeks, maybe months before they are as dexterous as his original fingers. He'd need to practice using them regularly, in order to master control over them. Returning to the Chapter House, he resumed his physical training, including hand to hand, weapon use and sword fighting. The difference was immediately noticeable, as he right hand, now at least capable of holding a sword properly, allowed him to fight on equal terms again the other Initiates. Soon, as his new digits became more dexterous, he overcame them. He'd soon establish himself as foremost among the Initiates, earning the admiration of many of them. When the time came for his class to move on, he was selected by their teachers to be the most lauded. Not all would pass these gruelling weeks of testing, some would attempt to retake it, others would leave and go home. The remaining few had a small graduation ceremony, in the presence of the Chapter Master and several of the Crusaders. When the ceremony was over, he was approached by 'Ktol, who informed him of the next stage of his training. He would become a Neophyte, a Crusader-in-training, learning on the job under an Arch-Crusader. During this new phase of training, 'Ktol would be his mentor. Neophyte of the Crusaders His ascension to Neophyte came with two important milestones. He was outfitted with a custom made set of Crusader armour, a high-spec heavy armour tailored to him in every way. The second was the purchase of a sword. Selecting a Chavam pattern he'd been familiar with for years, he was given a selection of weapons from the Chapter House armoury, and went out into the world with 'Ktol. His first day as a Neophyte was far from what he expected. Journeying down into the capital, they walked the streets. While they commanded significant respect through appearance alone, there was little noteworthy. He watched on as 'Ktol settled disputes between street vendors. He expected something different than this, and when he asked 'Ktol, 'Ktol just smiled. When they met in that drug den, it had been an exciting day. Many were simply being the law on the street. While Karuna city had a large constabulary, they had processes, and chains of command, preventing immediate action in all but the most direct of situations. However, there were many instances, such as thieves, or disputes between political groups. They still weren't what Kambei expected, however. While the Sangheili civil war raged, Karuna was stuck in an odd place of neutrality. Most warlords respected the traditional neutrality of the ancient capital, and its formidable standing militia warned off those that didn't, but this didn't stop political turmoil seeping in to the city. Political groups allied to many of the major groups vying for control of Sanghelios often clashed with one another, forcing the Crusaders to enter and end the dispute. Sometimes these turned into violent street battles, forcing 'Ktol and 'Nerevar to disperse them with non-lethal force. By the Crusader code, they weren't aligned to any political group, but given than most of these groups didn't respect the word of law, many Crusaders leaned towards factions that supported democracy, such as the Arbiter's alliance and the Republic Faction. Their one and only battle, in the true sense, came when 'Ktol picked up the trail of illegal weapons finding their way into the city. The two of them tracked the guns back to their source, a shipping company using bribes to bring in guns to sell on to dissident groups in the city. The two of them broke the smuggling ring, using lethal force to dispatch any that dared resisted, and clapped the rest in chains. 'Nerevar finally felt fulfilment in his role as a Crusader. First Crusade Three months into his tenure as a Neophyte, and he had seen little action. That changed, when the Chapter Master passed down a vital mission to 'Ktol. A dangerous Brigand, Gul 'Aragat, had been leading raids against refugees, robbing and murdering all he could. He had already killed one Crusader sent to stop him, and now was the time for dire action. 'Ktol was tasked with forming a Squad of Crusaders to lead against 'Aragat, and picked a five arch crusaders and six crusaders. As their thirteenth, he chose Kambei. While Kambei was unsure of his own worthiness to be included, some of 'Ktol's peers felt unsure about the decision too, but stood by it out of respect for him. The band of thirteen headed out into the countryside where 'Aragat had been preying on refugees. Wrapping themselves in heavy rags to obscure their armour, they joined a refugee column in secret. Their first trip was uneventful, as their quarry made no appearance. Their second trip alongside the refugees however saw 'Aragat make an appearance. Appearing on the horizon with forty bandits, they charged the panicked refugee column. It was then the Crusaders made an appearance, throwing off their rags to show their brilliant red armour. Meeting their charge, the undisciplined bandits crashed down on the thin red line of Crusaders, and failed to break it. Each Crusader held firm under the tide of aggressors, their swords cutting down scores at a time. In the fierce battle, the Crusaders began to push their foe back, the larger numbers of bandits proving to be of no avail against the well armoured and well trained Crusaders. Though several of their number fell, the Crusaders didn't just hold, but they pushed the bandits back, marching over the corpses of their slain foe to chase down those who fell back. 'Aragat broke and ran when he saw his bandits routed, forcing 'Ktol to break ranks and give chase, 'Nerevar following closely behind him. Catching with the fleeing 'Aragat, 'Ktol tackled him, trying to apprehend him, but in the scuffle lost his sword. 'Aragat, possessed of deadly cunning and incredibly strength, took 'Ktol's sword and forced him onto the defensive, tearing great rents in his targe and forearm. 'Nerevar, rushing to the aid of his tutor, dived into the battle, his sword deftly parrying 'Aragat's savage blows. When 'Aragat backed up, and prepared to lunge 'Nerevar, Kambei sidestepped the blow and delivered a killing blow to 'Aragat, separating his head from his shoulders. With their leader felled, the few remaining bandits fled, disappearing into the mountains. The Crusaders decided against giving chase, most worn out or wounded by the fight. The victorious ten returned to their chapter house, carrying the bodies of their fallen comrades. After a short celebration of their victory, 'Ktol had a private meeting with his Chapter Master, and put forward 'Nerevar's name for the upcoming trials to decide which Neophytes move ahead to the rank of Crusader. Despite his short tenure as a Neophyte, he had already proved himself steadfast. His Chapter Master agreed, seeing the burning passion of a true Crusader inside Kambei. Kambei would not be told of this, and like all the other applicants were kept in the dark until the time of their trial. Crusader Trial 'Ktol stepped up the intensity of training for his apprentice, and while he told nothing to Kambei, he began to suspect something was coming. Finally his trial came, when 'Ktol lead him up into the mountains above the Chapter house to their ancient proving grounds. Hewn into the side of the mountain was a maze, filled with fiendish traps and puzzles, intended to entrap and ensnare the slow witted. Neophytes were sent in one after the other to test themselves, with 'Nerevar going in last. Inside the maze he faced dozens of traps and dead ends, each made to test his observation skills, the speed of his wits and the sureness of his convictions. Despite his short time as a Neophyte, he evaded or escaped most of the traps, though some escapes were more narrow than others, leaving him with wounds on his forearms where he shielded himself from one booby trap. Despite this, he was the first among the Neophytes to reach the final test. Before him lay a massive puzzle lock, modelled after Arum puzzles. Requiring both strength and intelligence, he was forced to manually move the layers of the lock into place, aligning the complex puzzle until at last the final layer was shifted into its correct place. Clicking in submission, the lock unfolded like a petal, to reveal the mountain top, and the waiting Crusaders, ready to accept their newest Crusader into the fold. Worn out by the mental and physical tolls of the maze, he took in the news that he was the first, and would be anointed as a full crusader at dawn tomorrow. With that news, he responded weakly and collapsed. Waking later back in the Chapter House, with 'Ktol by his side, he had the older warrior jokingly tell him the last few hours had not been a fevered dream, and he was indeed a Crusader. Allowed to rest come dawn the next day he was taken before the Crusader-Masters and his Chapter Master, and appointed a Crusader. Now a full Crusader, he was free to enact justice in his own way. Physical Appearance Tall and strong, he's got an excellent physique, with him currently at his prime. Larger in size than most Sangheili, those that mistake his size for cumbersome are surprised with the speed with which he can move, and his deftness in battle. His got a number of scars on his body, and he treats each as a badge of honour, knowing the cause of each, and the story behind them. However, he has a distinct scar around his neck, where he attempted to hang himself. He rarely talks about this, since it came from his attempt at a dishonourable suicide. His right hand is missing the third and fourth digit, cut off at the knuckle as a sign of disgrace by criminal gangs on Sanghelios. They have since been replaced by prosthetics, to return functionality. His mottled grey skin has turned a brown as the light of Urs has tanned his hide. He has a dark blue, piercing eyes. Personality To many, Kambei is a individual of strict regimen and unflinching demands. The Crusaders is his life, and the pursuit of justice is is one, if only purpose and goal. To many that meet him, he seems incredibly severe, almost aloof, and very strict. Surrounded by an air of fear and mystery, to most he seems unapproachable. To those that know him though, his small retinue of followers, he's somewhat warmer, caring for his devoted followers, and protecting them unconditionally. Having once lived a life on sin, crime and dishonour, he lacks something most Crusaders do, which is a understanding for those they battle. He's got an understanding of the criminal mind, their desires, their desperations. However, he has no sympathy for them, or their ilk. He's unflinching in his resolve to battle lawbreakers, and never shys away from a injustice in front of him. He's also clever and wily too, allowing him to outfox and outmanoeuvre his opponents. Like many Crusaders, he functions as judge, jury and executioner, carrying out the word of the law on those who break it, without a moments hesitation. He does however, work diligently to ensure he doesn't get his target wrong. Skills Trained as a warrior of the Covenant, he learned and sharpened his skills in the crucible of war. He was distinguished as a skilled, if raw swordsman during this time. His upbringing as a serf also taught him a great many basics, like tending the land, mending clothing and hunting game. However, it was his training under the auspices of the Crusaders that taught him the skills and abilities that would make him stand out. As a warrior, he stands head and shoulders above others. Fast, skilled and strong, he has all the necessary skills to be a paragon of a warrior. He's an amazing swordsman, and his blade is swift and deft. He's more than a match for even skilled swordsmen, and his style, the deadly Crusader style, has been practised to such a point that his precision transcends what is commonly thought possible, and is precise enough to cripple or outright kill an enemy with a single flick of the blade. A central tenet of this style is using the armour as a weapon itself, and he is an expert practitioner of this, being capable of disarming enemies with ease and taking them down with strikes to their vitals, or blocking their attacks with the targe built into the armour. For all his skill as a swordsman, he still has to rely on firearms from time to time. His aim with a rifle is true, and like his swordsmanship is precise and lethal when needed. This allows him to defuse hostage situations, and cut down armed thugs as if it was nothing. He's skilled with a number of firearms, including rifles, precision instruments, pistols and heavier weapons. He's also skilled with the curveblade, keeping one as a backup and short ranged throwing knife. As skilled as he is a warrior, he's every bit as intelligent. As a Crusader, his already keen mind was honed as a weapon in its own right. He has been retrained to be an investigator and interrogator, capable of discovering corruption in others, and sensing when others are lying. His mind is keen and analytical, and he can deconstruct a crime scene in minutes to track his prey. As part of his Crusader training, he's also a skilled psychologist, being capable of getting into the mind of his enemy, predicting them moves, and analysing their behaviour. He's got a number of other skills that allow him to continue to fight as a independent Crusader. He's skilled in the piloting of his shuttle, as well as keeping it maintained. He's also an expert tracker, being capable of tracking quarry across great distances, regardless of time, weather or opposition. Followers Hakke 'Esokol A young Neophyte in the care of Kambei, she began tutelage under him just before he left the Chapter House they called home following him in order to continue her tutelage, she continues to learn on the job, campaigning for justice alongside her teacher. Originally a warrior for the Republic, she is by no means a rookie, with three tours and four promotions under her belt. At the end of her last tour, she decided to retire and seek a different path, eventually coming to the Crusaders. Somewhat impulsive, her sword arm is true, but she is less worldly than her tutor, and sees the world as black and white, refusing to see any definitions of grey in-between. While still young, her skill, and devotion to justice, should not be doubted. While geared in full crusader armour and armed with a sword, she commonly resorts to a Type-51 Carbine for taking down her quarry. Talb 'Liran Once an enforcer in the Akkan-Dar, a Sanghelios based mafia group, he dishonoured his group and his face was scarred to show his dishonour, then cast out. Reduced to a homeless beggar after his disfigurement, he was approached by Kambei, offering him work, hunting down his former comrades. Talb now advises Kambei and Hakke on how to hunt down those in organized crime. Generally disinterested or dismissive of those around him, he prefers to keep most people at arms length. However, during battle he becomes extremely focused and diligent. While not as skilled with a sword, his sneaky, and slippery, and skilled with firearms. Jessica Mitre Originally born on a inner colony, her family migrated out towards the peripheries in search of a new life. What they found instead were slavers. Orphaned in the attack, she was taken by a gang of slavers, who prepared to sell her into slaver in Jiralhanae territory, until the slaver gang was attacked and killed by 'Nerevar during the course of his duties. Thankful to her saviour for protecting her from a hellish fate, she begged him to take her with him, promising to make herself useful. While hesitant, 'Nerevar could use somebody to mind his ship and perform routine cleaning and maintenance. Signing a serfdom contract with him, she happily became the minder of his ship. Overtime, he became quite fond of Jessica and began training her on how to pilot the ship and how to fight. While not expected to enter battle yet, she knows how to take care of herself, and how to use her weapon. Armoury Crusaders have few belongings in this world, eschewing most in favour of a sparse life style, but one of his few belongings, and his most treasured one, is his energy sword. Lovingly crafted by a master weapon smith, the blade is the meeting point of style and purpose, being both a piece of art, and a deadly weapon. The sword's hilt is lovingly crafted with a dull metal, with ingrained detailing in silver, which glints brightly. The sword has a similarly designed hand guard, consisting of a weave of silvered metal woven into a basket like shape. The blade is a Chavam pattern, a well balanced designed, ideal for offence and defence. For his duties, Kambei maintains a small armoury of weapons for personal use. Most are lovingly tended and in his hands lethal instruments. This armoury includes a plasma pistol, plasma rifle, a plasma repeater, his preferred instrument, a storm rifle, a carbine, and for the most well armoured of villains, a concussion rifle. He also keeps a supply of plasma grenades and breaching charges. For more personal and quiet use, Kambei has a home made Curveblade. Crafted during his days as an Initiate to the Crusaders, the blade is keen and he is an expert in its use. Traditionally a hunting tool, 'Nerevar keeps it for performing close in work and as a back up in case he is disarmed. It has little in terms of decoration, but not every weapon needs to be. His pride, and his symbol as a crusader, is his custom made piece of armour. Tailor made for each Neophyte, it has been lovingly tended during its many years of service. Scarred, but unbroken, his armour may appear ornate, but that mistake has cost many villains their life. A fully functioning suit of battle armour, it is heavier than most patterns of Sangheili battle harness, but just as agile, allowing Crusaders to take significant punishment. As standard, it is fitted with a energy shielding system, an advanced radio system, a heads up display and IFF systems. The left gauntlet has a targe built into it, allowing him to block gunfire or deflect blows in battle. His armour has numerous scars from all his battles, but still functions at peak capabilities. It also has numerous pieces of script written into it, each a text from a Crusader of legend, to give him strength when his own wanes. For his duties, 'Nerevar uses an Asura-class Assault Shuttle he calls the Wrath of Ages, or just the Wrath for short. A military-spec vessel, it is capable of FTL travel, and can carry up to ten people in relatively comfort. The ship has little in terms of creature comforts, and most features have been tripped back for its sole purpose. The three modular rooms have been refitted to serve them ably, with a briefing room used to both brief his followers and receive long distance communications from his fellow Crusaders. The second room has been modified as a holding cell, with five stasis chambers modified to hold any prisoners he brings aboard, and keep them confined during their journeys. The last room is a meditation room, where Kambei, or any of his followers, can go to meditate quietly on their thoughts. Gallery Category:Sangheili